Goodbye
by darkestboy
Summary: As the Doctor begins to regenerate, alone in the TARDIS, his mind goes to thinking about certain people. Set within The End Of Time.


**Name:** Goodbye  
**Characters:** 10th Doctor, Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott, Rose Tyler, Martha Smith-Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Jenny, River Song, the Master (Simm) and Rassilon.  
**Synopsis:** As the Doctor begins to regenerate, alone in the TARDIS, his mind goes to thinking about certain people. Set within _The End Of Time_.

"I don't want to go!"

They were five simple words but to the Doctor, they were words that conveyed the most powerful of thoughts. He was regenerating and while he knew that it really wasn't the end for him, it still felt like an end nonetheless.

His mind raced as a surge of light began to consume his entire body relentlessly but as that light consumed him and he could feel his body starting to change, the Doctor's mind raised as he thought of certain people.

Rose Tyler. She had been a plucky nineteen year old girl that he met in the basement of Henriks department store not long after he had changed into his ninth incarnation. It was a complete chance meeting with them as they battled Autons but it had also been one that had changed both of their lives for the better.

Rose Tyler was now in a parallel world, involved with another version of himself, a partially human one and he knew that he could never see her again. The Doctor had come to terms with that a long time ago but it didn't stop from thinking about seeing her one last time. That smile on her face as she wished him a Happy New Year had made all the difference in the world.

Then there was Mickey Smith and Martha Jones or Mrs Smith-Jones as she was known as nowadays. The Doctor had regretted sometimes taking both of them for granted but he was proud of both, more than they would probably ever really know. They were two of humanity's best and the Doctor hoped that both of them knew it.

Jack Harkness was also the best of humanity, despite being immortal. The Doctor might not have approved of Torchwood but he trusted Jack with his life and hoped that perhaps one day, the former Time Agent will return to Earth and help protect the planet the Doctor knew he cared about so much.

His mind then went to Sarah Jane Smith. He had always regretted not giving her a proper explanation for dropping her off in Aberdeen but luck had ensued that she had become part of his life once again and he was proud of her own methods for defending the Earth. He was never going to forget her, not for one moment.

Another person he wasn't going to forget was the mysterious River Song. She was someone from his future, someone he had seen die right in front of him but he knew that their paths were going to cross once again. Only when they did, it would be in a different body for him. He would be a different man but one he imagined that would be all too familiar to the enigmatic woman. A woman he could tell held a significant role in his future. A role he was certainly curious learn more of.

Then the Doctor remembered Jenny – the closest thing to a biological link he had since Susan all those years ago. He had learned by accident a while ago that she had survived being shot and was out amongst the stars making an impact of her own. He knew he couldn't be any more proud than that. One day though, he hoped to see her again. One day, he imagined that he would.

But then his mind went back to thinking about the Master and Rassilon. Both of them could've destroyed the entire universe with their antics, so perhaps it was fitting that they both remained bound within a Time Lock. However the idea of the Woman being trapped with them filled him with regret. She definitely didn't deserve a fate as unfortunate as being trapped in a Time Lock.

Then there was Wilfred Mott and Donna Noble, the last two people he really had thoughts of as companions. Wilfred had shown more bravery and courage than the Doctor ever could and Donna had been his best mate for a certain period of times. Both of them were now living out their lives, though it still saddened the Doctor just that tiny bit that Donna would never remember the timing they spent together, the adventures they had gone. However she was about to embark on an adventure of her own, one he couldn't go on and he wished her the best of luck with a simple lottery ticket.

The faces of the friends and foes he loved, battled and lost were the last things he saw in his tenth incarnation. The light was nearly faded and the transformation was near completion. He was becoming a new man, a new Doctor but one thing he knew for certain was that there were plenty of more adventures to come.

"Geronimo!"

- The End -


End file.
